


It's My Party and I'll Fight If I Want To

by JuliassicPark



Series: SGR ❤ JBB [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, bucky is drunk and ready to fight (ง'̀-'́)ง, maybe they're all 21 i don't know, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bumps into a beautiful drunken stranger who decides to fight him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party and I'll Fight If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 5-word prompt of "fight me, you attractive stranger" given to me by Hattie.

Steve sighed. He really didn’t want to go to this party, but his friends in ROTC invited him and honestly, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do on this Saturday night. Plus, he really needed a break after having 2 midterms during the week. So there he was, at some dude’s house party watching Sam and Natasha play at the beer pong table. Both were clearly buzzed, and definitely on the losing side.  

 

Steve reluctantly took a sip of his beer, not really enjoying the taste. He was never one for drinking, it tasted horrible to him and he never really felt any of the supposedly positive effects. Because of that, he was usually the designated “mom friend” taking his drunk friends home from parties like this. From the looks of the beer pong game, he guessed tonight would be a similar experience. Sam was talking about twice as loud as he normally does, and Natasha was talking about an octave above her normal voice.  _ Great _ .

 

Sam downed the last cup of the game while Natasha cheered him on. Never mind the fact that this meant that the two had just lost the game of beer pong, they were too happy-drunk to care. As he walked over, Steve tried to keep up a smile despite his distaste for the whole event. The music blared in his ears, some bass-bumping rap song that sounded like all the rest this party had played.

 

“Too bad you guys lost, huh?” he joked.

 

“Eh, whatever,” Sam shout-replied with a shrug. “We’ll get ‘em next time! You wanna play a round?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Steve shook his head. He really did not want to play beer pong. Also, he really did not want Sam to play another round.

 

Trying to look busy, Steve took out his phone to see if he had any messages. Thank goodness, he had a missed call from one of his roommates, Clint. Now he had a legitimate excuse to leave.

 

“Hey Clint called me, I’m gonna go see what’s up.”

 

“Sure, sure. Hey, bring us some more bottles when you get back?” Natasha asked in a singsong voice. Steve rolled his eyes and left. Finally, a reason to get out of that crowded, sweaty, beer-smelling room. He walked out the door and down the street until the rap music was only beating in the distance. The silence of the empty street was refreshing, and Steve was grateful for it. Unlocking his phone, he called Clint back, but only got his voicemail. Looking down at his phone again, he saw a text from Clint.

 

_ Couldn’t find the laundry detergent, but now I’m all good. _

 

Steve honestly didn’t know why Clint was doing laundry at 2 am on a Saturday night, but shrugged it off. At least Clint was finally doing his laundry rather than leaving around the house. Steve turned around, planning to head back to the party, but then accidentally bumped into someone. He heard the clink of a bottle hitting the sidewalk and spilling out.

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you coming and-” Steve began profusely apologizing. Really, he hadn’t heard anybody approach, and blamed the stupidly loud music for blowing his eardrums out. In the pale light of a streetlamp, he saw a man about his age with longer brown hair tied up in a messy bun. Steve was also immediately caught off guard by the man’s nicely chiseled muscles, which he could see very clearly given that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Quickly glancing down to avoid staring at the man’s rather exquisite chest, Steve continued apologizing.

 

“Hey, uh, sorry about your beer, I really didn't hear you, so…” He lifted his head up to look at the stranger, expecting a response. The only response he received was a fist flying towards his face. Luckily Steve had fast reflexes from ROTC training, and dodged his head to the side.

 

“What the-?”

 

“Fight me.” the man spat.

 

“What?” Steve was genuinely confused by what had happened, and dodged another drunkenly thrown fist. “Why would I fight you I just bumped into you and-”

 

“Fight me, you attractive stranger!” the other man nearly yelled. He lurched forward, hoping to knock Steve onto the ground. Of course, Steve was:

  1. Faster
  2. Army-trained
  3. Not drunk



 

He easily sidestepped the attack and watched the shirtless stranger unceremoniously crash onto the sidewalk. The attacker groaned and struggled to get up, only to give up and collapse back onto the ground. Now, Steve felt like he should go over to help, but he was also a little worried about another incoming attack. Regardless, his protective side won over, and he cautiously went over to where the man was sprawled out on the sidewalk. The mysterious drunk attacker had now rolled onto his back, and was clutching his head as if it was in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, kneeling down next to him. The response to his question was a long groan accompanied by the man rubbing his forehead. “Did you hit your head?”

 

“Maybeeeee,” was his reply. This answer concerned Steve, so he leaned over to see the wound better.

 

“Here, let me see.” He moved the man’s hands out of the way to see a small purple lump forming on his forehead. It looked painful, but not bad enough for a concussion. “Yeah you did. Let’s go get you some ice.”

 

“My place is down the street. 4th and Washington.” the man mumbled. That wasn’t too far away, so Steve figured they could make it. He reached down to pick the injured man up, and slung his right arm over his own shoulders for support. Realizing he had never properly introduced himself, he took the liberty to start.

 

“I’m Steve by the way. Steve Rogers.”

 

“Bucky Barnes.”

 

“Okay, Bucky? Let’s go get you fixed up.” The two began limping down the street. Steve was supporting nearly all of Bucky’s weight, so the process was a slow one. They had travelled about a block in silence when Bucky started up a conversation.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmm urr coot” Bucky slurred back. Steve wasn’t sure how much alcohol Bucky had had during the night, but from previous events, he guessed it was a lot.

 

“What?”

 

“You,” Bucky pointed a finger at Steve. “are cute.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at this as they continued their trek down the sidewalk. Deciding to play along, he smiled and replied,

 

“So are you.”

 

“We, ***** **hiccup** ***** should get together again.” Honestly? Steve liked the sound of that. This night had already been the most fun he’d had in a long while.

 

“Okay, but first we need to fix you up.” The lump on Bucky’s head was growing pretty large, so it really did need attention. Steve still wasn’t sure why this supposed “fight” had been initiated, so he asked.

 

“So, Bucky, why did you fight me?”

 

“You… So hot.” This made Steve blush and chuckle again. Bucky took this opportunity to lift himself up and claim Steve’s lips for a brief second. Startled, Steve immediately stopped and stared at Bucky, who had a huge grin on his face.

“So hot.” he repeated. This made Steve laughed harder than he had any time that night. There he was, carrying a man who had bumped into him at 2 am, attempted to fight him, and had now kissed him. This probably was the weirdest night of his life, but he was loving it. Feeling brave and in the moment, he bent forward and kissed Bucky back, for longer this time. Bucky tasted like beer, but his lips were soft and warm.

  
They broke apart, and he hiked Bucky back up over his shoulders as they continued their search for ice. Steve didn’t know how this night would end, but he had a feeling he would enjoy it.


End file.
